<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are (were) my sunshine by A_Wild_Imposter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831062">You are (were) my sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter'>A_Wild_Imposter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember, remember, the 16th of November [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dream Smp, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I know i said the next oneshot will be fluff, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, but this came to my mind and i speedran it, dont worry i promise the next one will be fluff, just need to get it out of my system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa?” a small voice called out.</p><p>“Yes Wilbur?” Phil replied, his attention focused on his 6-year-old son.</p><p>“Can you sing me a song?”</p><p>Or: Phil sings his son a song before his death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember, remember, the 16th of November [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are (were) my sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know i know i said i will stop with the angst next oneshot, but i thought of this and speedran.</p><p>Song: You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Papa?” a small voice called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Wilbur?” Phil replied, his attention focused on his 6-year-old son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing me a song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are my sunshine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he started singing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My only sunshine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make me happy when skies are gray.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard his son giggle. He smiled at Wilbur as he continued singing, wondering what did he do to deserve this bundle of sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never notice how much I love you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s true, no words can explain how much he loves his son. He’ll do anything for him, even destroying the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his son and saw he was fast asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night my sunshine,” Phil said softly before he closed the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Wilbur called out to him and that small voice, reminding him of when he was small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes son?” his voice cracked a bit. He regrets doing what he did, he hates that he was the one to kill Wilbur. But he can see it in his son’s eyes, how exhausted and far gone he is. He can’t be saved at this point, the only option is to lay him to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing me a song before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something lodged in his throat. “Of course my sunshine,” he forced himself to say. After all, this will be the last time he will ever sing to his son, to his ray of sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are my sunshine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he started singing as his eyes started to tear up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My only sunshine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make me happy when skies are gray.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This will forever be true. His son was and will always be the light of his life, no matter what he does. And he cries as his light is slowly taken away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never notice how much I love you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks that his son finally realizes that he will always be loved. If not by others, then it’ll be him. No matter how many mistakes his son made up to this point, he will always be loved by his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sad that he realized it at his own death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel his son’s warmth fade as he hugs tighter. He doesn’t want him to leave, no parent should outlive their child. But the universe is cruel that way, it’s what the universe dictates and he can’t do anything but watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he choked out in his tears. He knows his son is gone, the cold radiating of his body is a sign of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weeps with his son’s body in his arms, someone so young didn’t have to die the way he did. He wishes of the old times where his son was happy and carefree, not this tired shell he became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philza had his sunshine taken away that day, by the country that should’ve lived up to its name, the Land of Dreams. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hope you enjoyed my shortest fic, i will make a fluff oneshot that has no major character death warning on it.</p><p>Join the Discord!: <a href="https://discord.gg/g44M4pJS">The Writer's Block</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>